Untitled
by frosty
Summary: Usagi absolutely dispised the summer class she was forced to take. She also dispises a few of her classmates. But what happens when instead of learning how to dance, Usagi learnt how to love....from five different guys?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the sailor moon or gundam wings.  
  
Will I actually get sued if I don't write that?  
  
"" Talking  
  
( ) Thoughts  
  
I'm hoping that everyone knows what the gundam pilot and sailor senshis look like, cuz I'm not describing them.  
  
Please be nice and review, if I don't get 5 reviews, I'm not going to continue this story.  
  
Also, sorry to those I might offend for making square dancing sound bad.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Mom! Please don't make me take lessons during the summer! You don't want your only girl to die do you?" Usagi pleaded, with no use.  
  
Her mother was convinced that putting her through some summer courses would make her grow up and act a little more graceful.  
  
"Now Usagi, listen to your mother. We just want to do what is good for you." Usagi's father said, trying to get Usagi to see their point of view. "After you getting robbed the other day, karate lessons would be great for you! And it is only for 2 months, you'll just learn the basics."  
  
"But." Usagi whined feebly. "I don't mind karate, but why square dancing? Couldn't you put me in tap dancing, jazz or something else?"  
  
Usagi's mother smiled, "Darling, of course I would have put you in something else if I could, but square dancing was the only thing available. And square dancing is fun, I enjoyed it when I was younger. There would be other people attending too, people your age."  
  
(Great, I just wanted my peers to see me square dancing) Usagi thought darkly. "But, I CAN'T DANCE! You guys know that!"  
  
"Don't be absurd, it just takes practice. Class starts tomorrow and I suggest you get some sleep." Ikuko said.  
  
Usagi grumbled in defeat, her mother's mind was made up and nothing could change it.  
  
************  
  
"FINE! I'll sign it, just leave me alone!" Wufei yelled, as he scribbled his signature onto the paper and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Well one down, only three more to go," Duo said to himself. "O Quaaaattttrrrrrreeeeee."  
  
"What is it Duo?" Quatre shouted from another part of the mansion.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"In the kitche.." before Quatre could finish his sentence, Duo had appeared and shoved a piece of paper and pen under his nose.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's nothing, I just needed your signature on the birthday card I want to give Trowa." Duo said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.  
  
"Uh.this doesn't look like an birthday card," Quatre said, squinting to read what the paper really were.  
  
"Have I ever lied to you?" Duo asked, faking being offended.  
  
"No, of course not," Quatre said trying to make up for his rudeness. Quickly grabbing the pen, he wrote his name and handed the paper back to Duo.  
  
"Thanks man, see ya later!" Duo shouted as he disappeared from sight. Quatre shook his head, Duo had never ceased to amaze him.  
  
(Who next? Trowa or Heero? Either one would be hard to fool..Trowa it is than) Duo thought as he saw Trowa practicing his flute.  
  
"TROWA!" Duo yelled, overly enthusiastic.  
  
".."  
  
"hey man, Heero's birthday is coming up, and I have a card for him, could you sign it?" Duo asked, whipping up a card from behind his back.  
  
"sure," Trowa said as he signed the birthday card, with Garfield on the front.  
  
"Thanks man," Duo said, leaving the room almost immediately. (now all I have to do is scan the signature into the computer and copy and paste it to the form and all would be good. Now one more person to get and I'm done) Duo stopped at Heero's door and opened it a bit.  
  
"Hey Heero, Quatre wanted me to bring something up for you" Duo lied, opening the door just a tad wider.  
  
"What is it?" Heero asked, sounding very threatening.  
  
"Uh, he wanted me to bring you this to drink, said that it would help with your headache," Duo said, hoping the Heero still had the headache he mentioned an hour ago.  
  
"Hn.." Taking the glass from Duo he gulped it down. "Leave"  
  
"Ok man, well talk to you later," Duo said shutting the door, but haven't left yet. Duo glanced at his watch and waited for ten minutes. Taking a peek inside, Duo laughed at the sight before him. Heero was drunk! His face was flushed and he was rolling around on the floor laughing to himself. Although the scary thing is that he still clutched his gun. Duo knew that the drink would work, the funny thing was that the perfect soldier could handle anything, but give him the littlest amount of alcohol and he'll be absolutely drunk.  
  
"Hey Heero? Need your help on something, sign this for me will you?" Duo said, not hiding his amusement at all.  
  
Without a hesitation, Heero grabbed Duo's pen and neatly signed the paper. Duo quickly grabbed the paper and left the room, hopping to find a good hiding place before Heero sobers up.  
  
"Duuuuuuooooo go boooooooooom!" Heero slurred in a childish voice, pulling the trigger to his gun, but Duo was already running for cover.  
  
(Oh who's good? Who's good?) Duo boosted to himself.  
  
**************  
  
"Rise and shine!" A very hyper Duo screamed as he entered each of his friends room, waking them up.  
  
"Go away," Quatre mumbled, but was relentlessly forced to get up as his blanket was pulled away.  
  
"Read this and you'll understand." Duo yelled, as left Quatre's room and into the next one.  
  
"DUO!"  
  
"MAXWELL!"  
  
"Omae wa korosu!"  
  
(they are definitely NOT morning people) Duo thought, as he ran for cover as an katana flew pass his head, missing him by an inch. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ami, this sucks! Could you believe it, my own parent is forcing me to dance! And you guys won't join with me!" Usagi whined over the phone, two hours before her square dancing lesson starts. Usagi was hoping that this conversation would make her blue haired friend guilty and join dancing with her.   
  
"Usagi, square dancing isn't that bad. You enjoyed it at school"! Ami pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but that was with friends, now I'll be there all alone!" Usagi wailed.  
  
"I'm sorry Usagi, like the other girls I can't join the class with you. I would if I could." Ami comforted, "You know that I volunteered to help at the animal shelter. Oh darn, I'm late, I'll talk to you later!"   
  
"Ok…see you later," Usagi grumbled as she heard a click, signaling that Ami had hung up.   
  
Usagi couldn't believe it, none of her friends could join the class with her, and each of them had good reasons too. Rei, since she is training to be a priestess can't leave the temple, Makoto already took a cooking class, and Minako is working at a restaurant.   
  
"Oh no, I'm going to be late..…on my first day of class!" Usagi screamed when she saw the time. Class starts at 1pm and it's already 12:15pm, and Usagi wasn't even out of her pajamas yet. Not to mention that it takes 20 minutes to just get to the place. "Why me?!" Usagi wailed as she dashed into the washroom.   
  
**********  
  
"So guys……anyone up for some noodles? I'll make it," Duo said timidly. After all the guys had woken up…or sobered up and saw what they had "signed," they had each tried to kill him. Even Quatre and Trowa, well Quatre threatened to kick him out of the house and Trowa agreed a tad too enthusiastically. Heero and Wufei, not hard to guess what they had tried to kill him with.   
  
"Well..?" Duo asked again.  
  
Heero and Wufei just glared at him, while Quatre and Trowa wondered if they should say yes or just ignore Duo. A minute passed.  
  
"Uh..…guys? Noodles?" Duo tried again, and silence was the only thing that greeted him. Duo cringed at the ominous look that Wufei was throwing at him.   
  
"Jeez, just trying to feed us."   
  
Quatre sighed, as much as he wanted to stay mad at Duo, he can't help but forgive him.   
  
"Yeah sure," Quatre said, and immediately Duo's face light up.   
  
"Hn…"  
  
Trowa gave a curt nod.   
  
"You better NOT burn the noodles, Maxwell," Wufei ordered.  
  
"Sure thing!" Duo replied cheerfully. "Maybe I should have signed us up for cooking classes too!"   
  
Glares.  
  
"Uh……never mind, who needs to learn how to cook?" Duo said, scampering into the kitchen.   
  
Duo chuckled to himself as he began to boil water for the noodles. He knew that the guys would try to kill him, but as tough as they look on the outside, they have a soft heart. Duo laughed as he heard Wufei whine about the lessons. Duo knew that each one of them would go into the lessons with him, since he had blackmailed each one of them into it. Duo grinned as he remembered the individual conversation with each of the guys.   
  
~  
  
"So Heero, did the drink help with your headache?" Duo asked cheerfully.  
  
Heero remained silent, but was glaring at his friend.  
  
"I saw something really funny yesterday I even taped it, you want to see it?" Duo asked.   
  
"Hn…" Heero said as Duo pressed play and what he saw made his eyes pop out.   
  
"Duo…" Heero whispered dangerously.   
  
"Now, I won't show this to anyone, but you have to promise me that you would go to the lessons." Duo said, a little bit fearful.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
  
  
"I'll take that as yes, later!" Duo shouted leaving the room.   
  
~  
  
Heero was scary…Duo thought, but not quite as threatening as Wufei.   
  
~   
  
"Oh Wufei, looked what Duo has," Duo taunted.  
  
"My katana, I was looking for it. Give it back," Wufei ordered.  
  
"On one condition, you have to go to the dancing class," Duo said.   
  
"What?! Never! If you don't give it to me willingly I would beat you up and take it." Wufei bluffed.   
  
"Awww, you won't do that to me would you?" Duo asked.  
  
"Fine, but I'll only go to 3 classes, deal?" Wufei asked.  
  
Duo considered it for a moment, three classes is better than none.   
  
"Deal!"   
  
~  
  
  
  
Trowa and Quatre's conversation were almost the same with a little less threats.   
  
"Oh shit! The noodles…Well it's only a little burnt. A bit more salt, and pepper could cover up the taste." Duo mumbled to himself.   
  
"Do we have to go through with this?" Wufei asked, sounding a bit childish.   
  
"Unfortunately yes." Heero said. He would rather go to dancing then allow that boy to expose his secret. Duo had proposed a trade, his secrets would be left a secret if he goes to the lessons. Never one to break his words, Heero has no other choice than to learn how to dance. The three other pilots are in similar situations. Wufei the fool had pretty much gave his katana to Duo in the morning, by throwing it at him and not retrieving it fast enough. Heero wasn't sure what Duo took from Quatre, but he had heard the word "love letters." Trowa's item was a complete secret.   
  
(He had planned this out well, couldn't say that he is a Gundam Pilot for nothing.) Heero thought.  
  
"Food!" Duo shouted.  
  
Everyone went to the kitchen table and looked at their lunch. The appearance was decent enough, but appearances could be deceiving. Quatre, never one to offend a friend tentatively put a forkful of noodles into his mouth. Trowa, Heero and Wufei looked at him to see if it's safe to eat Duo's creations. Quatre swallowed and smile at the others. Thinking that Quatre's smile was a good sign, Trowa, Duo and Wufei each put a forkful into their mouth, and the instant that they tasted the noodles they spat it out, each reaching for their drinks.   
  
"Duo how'd you manage to make the noodles bitter?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Bitter?! Try spicy!" Wufei shouted. He poked around the noodles and uncovered a lot of chopped up jalapeno peppers at the bottom of the bowl.   
  
"Spicy? Bitter? It's only a little salty…well a bit more than a little," Duo said, trying to defend himself.   
  
"Quatre, how could you eat that and smile?" Wufei demanded.   
  
Quatre grinned, "Well you don't expect ME to be the only one to suffer do you?"   
  
Heero just smirked, as he saw his friends yelling at Duo again. Through experience Heero learnt NEVER to trust Duo's cooking. (Maybe he SHOULD take a cooking class,) Heero mused.   
  
"I think we should go to class now!" Duo said, running away with Wufei cursing him.  
  
*****  
  
Usagi can't believe it, the only time that she was on time for a class, the teacher was late! (Oh well at least the people here are my age at.) There are 3 other girls that are around her age and none of them look happy being confined in this dance room. (Guess I'm not the only one forced into this.) Usagi had only talked to one of the girls, her name is Molly and she's a nice person, a little too shy though in Usagi's opinion. There are also two gothic girls and they scare her. Not to mention that they reeked of the smell of weed. There are also a few other girls that looks like they are around 12 yrs old, 4 yrs younger than herself.   
  
(Well the guys aren't too bad) There are only 16 people in this class, 8 guys and 8 girls. There are five guys that looks like they are a year older and they were pretty good looking. (They look so "cool" though…….) The rest of the guys in the class look nice enough, all of them were checking her out and that did not make Usagi happy. Especially when 2 of them that won't stop staring at her, they creep her out. One of them has a buzz cut, and his face reminded her of an ape, and the other guy just look too feminine. (Great, out of all the guys I attract I get an "ape.") Trying to ignore the two guys, she focused her attention to the group of five and her eyes widened in amusement.   
  
(Those two are funny) Usagi thought, while studying them. Two of them were constantly arguing, and each time they finish, the guy with the braid would start another one, as if trying to see how annoying he could be before the Chinese guy would kill him. literally. (Maybe someone in the room would be fun to hang out with after all.) Usagi began to walk toward the group, but stopped when she received two very, very intimidating glares. (Guess I'll talk to Molly.) 


	3. ch 3

Twisted Lullaby- That is true, I did make the goths druggies, altho there are goths that are also addicted to drugs.   
  
Fergiaj- yup i already have the couple decided.   
  
5 reviews  
  
***************   
  
"When are the teacher going to show up? This is getting boring!" Usagi said to Molly, after talking to her for the past ten minutes. She was surprised to see that there are still people in the room. The teacher is half an hour late! Usagi was tempted to just leave the class, but something told her to stay in the room.   
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Molly replied.   
  
Usagi smiled at her, over the past 10 minutes she had come to know Molly a bit. She's still a little shy, but since they have 4 weeks together, it won't be long till they are good friends.   
  
"Good afternoon, sorry we're a bit late, but we ran into a bit of trouble. My name is Haruka Tenoh and this is my partner Michiru. You may refer us by our first names. We'll be teaching you how to square dance for the next 5 weeks.   
  
Classes are for an hour and a half each at 1pm on Monday, Thursday and Friday. Square dancing may seem dumb and a waste of time, but if you slack off in our class you would be kicked out." Haruka said.   
  
Usagi could barely hide her excitement as she watched her two close friends introduce themselves in front of the room. (Oh my god! I can't believe they're here! I haven't seen them for so long. I wonder how they're doing, there is so much to catch up on!)   
  
"Now we'll do row calls and if anyone miss this class twice without a good reason, you would also be kicked out," Michiru said. "We'll pair everyone up for the 1st week and than you guys could choose if you want. Any questions?"   
  
None.  
  
"Trowa Barton...Heero Yui." Michiru finished.   
  
"Hn"  
  
"We don't have enough time to dance today, but we'll pair everyone up today. Remember your partner and we'll start dancing on Friday."   
  
"Alright, now the pairs, Usagi and Wufei, Trowa and Molly..."   
  
"Who's Trowa?" Molly whispered, into Usagi's ear as Michiru continued with the pairs.   
  
"No clue, but I think it might be one of the five boys over there." Usagi whispered back.   
  
"Get with your partner now," Haruka ordered.   
  
Usagi looked around the room and her eyes landed on the Chinese boy that she had been looking at earlier.   
  
"Uh...Wufei?" Usagi asked uncertainly.   
  
"Yes, what do you want?" Wufei barked out, his voice filled with irritation. Being paired up with a ditzy blond is not high on his list. Wufei looked over at the petite girl and noticed she wore a heart shaped locket around her neck, a mini jean skirt, a revealing red halter-top, and to top it all of with a pair of hooker boots. Most other males would think Usagi is hot, but Wufei thought otherwise.   
  
"Great I'm paired up with a slut." Wufei muttered under his breath, but not quietly enough.  
  
"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" Usagi asked, in a dangerously low whisper.   
  
"A slut," Wufei said.   
  
Usagi's eyes narrowed and with a sickening sweet smile she walked closer to Wufei. She looked into Wufei's eyes and he stared right back at her, as if daring her to try and do anything to him. Usagi stepped even closer to him until the two bodies were only inches apart.   
  
Talking in a very sweet voice Usagi said, "You're messing with the wrong girl, Wufei."   
  
Closing in on their remaining space Usagi stood on her tippy toes and gave Wufei a small peck on the lips. "Never call me a slut again." Usagi practically screamed into his ear. "Or I might do more than just this."   
  
Taking a step back, Usagi raised her left hand and *SMACK * Usagi's hand collided with Wufei's right cheek. All talking ceased and silence engulfed the room. Many people were looking at the two with interest, and Duo was more than amused.   
  
Wufei stood there for a second in shock, never before had any women dared to hit him.   
  
He glared at Usagi and tried to ignore the searing pain of his right cheek.   
  
"I've never hit a woman before, and I'm not going to start now," Wufei said coldly.   
  
Walking away from Usagi Wufei left the room. Everyone just watched Wufei disappeared around the door.   
  
"Miss Usagi, please come with us, the rest of you guys just sit tight a chill for a minute." Haruka said, as she lead Usagi out of the dance room.   
  
**************  
  
"Did he really deserve that?" Michiru asked gently.   
  
"I don't like being called a slut...." Usagi replied coldly.   
  
Haruka and Michiru exchanged knowing looks.   
  
"I know that it's hard, but you have to forget about the past. You have a different life now, you're not stuck in that hell hole anymore. None of us are," Haruka said, trying to comfort the lost child.   
  
Tears filled Usagi's eyes, but she refused to let it fall. "I can't! He haunts me....even now. I would never forget what he did to me. I can't forget no matter how hard I try. " Usagi said, her voice filled with pain and loathing. Her hand clasped around her necklace, as if it comforted her.   
  
"Oh Usagi, don't hold the tears in, let it fall," Michiru said, her eyes filled with understanding.   
  
"No, letting it fall would make him happy. He finds humor in my weakness." Usagi said.  
  
"Sh....." Michiru comforted, hugging Usagi. "It's all right now. Stay in this room until you're ready to go back to class today..."  
  
"Or you could come back for our next class." Haruka whispered, winking at Usagi as they departed to go back to the students.  
  
***************  
  
"Mina! Quit laughing already! It isn't that funny!" Usagi wailed, throwing a pillow at her friend. Everyone laughed when the pillow hit Minako squarely on the face. Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako is over at Usagi's house having a sleep over.   
  
"Not for you, but for me it is. There is an egoistic jerk that called you a bitch. A stalker, a hot one too if I may add, and now you also have a pervert in your class! I wish I could've joined the class with you, the way your talking about it sure makes it sound interesting." Minako said, laughing even harder.  
  
"Minako," Usagi said in a low voice, warning her friend to shut up. As much as Usagi trusts her friends, she had never told them of her past. All they know was the Usagi Tsukino that is standing before them. The happy go lucky 16 years old, that everyone liked.   
  
Taking the hint, Minako confined her laughter to a giggle. "You know that stalker Trowa, he's not that bad. Do you like him?"   
  
"Mina!" Usagi yelled. " I don't like stalkers! How I wish I could drop this class, but my parent forbid it!"   
  
"What? He's hot, what could I say." Minako said, defending herself.   
  
"I have to agree with Mina, he's not that bad. Pretty good abs too.....but what's up with the hair?" Rei said.  
  
"Yeah...I guess won't mind him if he wasn't stalking me!," Usagi yelled.   
  
"Let see, today is Sunday and since Friday's class, I've seen him like 20 times! First he went to the same movie we're going to by himself and sitting a row behind me.   
  
Later when we went to get some Iced Cappuccino he was there also. Ami and I saw him at the park, saw him again when we picked Mina up from work....and even when Rei, Makoto and I went for our morning jog! It's insane!"   
  
"Hey, I won't mind if a hot guy was stalking me," Minako joked.   
  
"You could have him," Usagi said.   
  
"Nah, I'm more interested in seeing the pervert." Minako said, rejecting the offer.  
  
"I still can't believe that he would touch you. Are you sure it wasn't a accident?" Makoto asked her eyes showed amusement.   
  
"I don't think it's an accident..."Usagi said uncertainly.   
  
~Memory~   
  
Usagi dreaded going back to square dancing lesson. She took up Haruka's offer of skipping the class that day and the next day pretending to be sick. But her mom absolutely made her go back to lessons today. Dancing with Wufei would be interesting, considering he probably hates her now. It also doesn't help that most people probably think she's crazy for slapping someone for just calling her a name. Usagi opened the door to the classroom and saw that it was practically empty besides for two of the bastard's friend. One of them has a braid, while the other one has blond hair. As she entered that classroom, she faintly heard a bit of their conversation.   
  
"You look really tired today, Quatre" Duo said.  
  
"Yeah, Melanie hopped onto my bed yesterday and won't let me sleep." Quatre said yawning, while Duo just laughed.   
  
Usagi eyes widened slightly as she heard their conversation. Looks like Quatre is a busy boy.  
  
"She loves it when I rub her belly though, she just lays there on her back, enjoying it."   
  
(Yuck..PERVERT! )  
  
Usagi closed the door extra loud, so the two sickos would hear her. As the door slams close, the two of them stood up so fast that it completely amazed Usagi.   
  
"Oh it's you, hey," Duo said, grinning. "You scared me a little, slamming the door so hard."  
  
"Sorry, didn't know that it would scare you." Usagi said, giving them a warm smile. She can't be mean to them just because they were talking dirty. They are guys after all.   
  
  
  
Quatre smiled, "Hi, I'm Quatre Winner." He said, offering Usagi his hand.   
  
"Usagi Tsukino," She said. "Uh...I hope that you guys won't be mad at me for slapping your friend yesterday."  
  
Duo chuckled softly, as loyal as he is to his friend, he can't help but admire Usagi for daring to slap Wufei.   
  
"Why would I be mad? What you did was priceless, too bad I didn't have a camcorder yesterday." Duo said, and Quatre nodded his head in agreement.   
  
The trio talked for another 10 minute before the class started to fill up and Heero, Wufei and Trowa entered the classroom followed by Michiru and Haruka.   
  
"OK class, I hope everyone remembered who their partner is..." Michiru began, but Usagi droned her out. How could she NOT remember who her partner is. "...Ok, now get into your pairs and we'll show you the basics."  
  
As everyone in the class walked toward their partner, neither Wufei or Usagi made a move to get any closer to each other.   
  
"Well what are you guys waiting for? Get with your partner," Haruka shouted at the two.   
  
Usagi glared at Haruka, she knew exactly what had happened and yet still make them dance together. Grudgingly, Usagi moved toward Wufei and Michiru began telling them the basic moves square dancing and information about square dancing.   
  
"A square consists of 8 members, 4 guys 4 girls. Square dancing consists of inside couples and the outside couples. You'll usually go clockwise, unless you're told otherwise. There are many moves in square dancing, the first ones we'll teach you is Promenade, that is pretty much holding your partner's hand and going around in a circle. You hold each other right_hand-to-right_hand, left hand to left hand. Like this," Michiru said, as Haruka and herself demonstrated the technique to the class.   
  
"Doh side doh, you hold your arm across your chest and than you walk around your partner." Haruka stated, again demonstrating the moves.   
  
After 20 minutes, the class had learnt the majority of the moves and were ready to start their first dance. Haruka had assigned the squares, and her square consists of Heero, Quatre, Wufei. Trowa, two 12 years old that seems rather scared of their partners, Molly and herself.   
  
"Alright, bow to you partner," Haruka shouted. They are going to run through the dance with only the instructions the first time, and with music the 2nd time.   
  
Wufei and Usagi both greeted (curtsey and bow)to each other grudingly.   
  
"Bow to your corner..."   
  
Usagi and Quatre greeted each other.   
  
The dance had been pretty uneventful, other than Usagi and Wufei always tring to embarrass or cause each other pain, but never speaking a word to each other. Usagi had stepped on Wufei's toes countless times, even though this isn't the sort of dance where that would happen. Wufei would retaliate by bumping into her when they did doh-side-doh, and gripping her hand WAY too hard.   
  
(You want war? You got it,) Usagi thought as she purposly stepped HARD on Wufei's toes for the tenth time, when she felt the bone in her hand crack from his pressure.   
  
***********  
  
"Hey Usagi! Wait up!" Duo yelled, after Haruka had dismissed the class.   
  
Usagi halted by the door, and saw Quatre and Duo walking up to her. People were trying to get out the door and Usagi went off to the side so she won't be trampled.   
  
Beside her, a little girl was walking and trying to drink her juice, when someone bumped into her, making her spill her drink.   
  
"Quatre and I are planning to grab a bite, you want to come with us?" Duo asked, as Quatre and him got closer to Usagi.   
  
"Yeah, sur......PERVERT!" Usagi screamed, when she felt a pair of hands touching a place where they definately shouldn't be.   
  
Looking up from her boobs, Usagi saw who the pair of hands belonged too.   
  
"Quatre! How could you! I thought you were a nice guy, even if you ARE hormone driven!" Usagi shouted, as her knee came into contact with the male organ. "Keep your hands on your Mel...Melanie!!!" With that Usagi stomped out the door, very, very pissed off.  
  
"Uh....Quatre, what were you thinking making a move on a girl that you don't even know? Even I'm not that brave...or stupid." Duo said, when Quatre got up from the floor, gasping.   
  
"I...I didn't mean too. I slipped and...."Quatre began, but Duo drowned him out.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever man. But I don't get why she brought up your new puppy Melanie...."  
  
~Memory~ (Usagi didn't know of the spill)   
  
"Usagi? USAGI!" Rei yelled.  
  
"Huh?" Usagi asked.  
  
"You were like zoned out for the past 10 minutes." Ami said.   
  
"Really?" yawn, "Hey guys i'm getting tired, I think i'm going to sle..."   
  
Snoring was heard....  
  
"Guess she really is tired," Makoto said. "Guess we should sleep too than, huh?"   
  
"Yeah..." the other girls said.   
  
"Night." 


	4. ch 4

Usagi growled as she checked her watch for the tenth time, making the people around her shy away with fear.  
  
(Where is that guy?! He was suppose to be here 30 minutes ago! And I was already 10 minutes late to begin with!) Usagi thought, clearly frustrated with Duo's lack of punctuality. Duo had phoned her and asked if she wanted to go for a cup of coffee earlier this evening and Usagi had no clue how he got her number, but agreed anyways. Although now she she doesn't think that it was a good idea since she is obviously being stood up. Grumbling under her breath, Usagi decided that she would wait for another 5 minute and if he doesn't show up by than, he'll hear a earful from her tomorrow at their square dancing lesson. Tick tock, tick tock, another sip from her cappuccino, tick tock, finally the door to the cozy cafe burst open and a blur rushed in. Before Usagi could even register who came into the cafe, she could hear Duo's pleading voice, telling her what made him late.  
  
"I am SO sorry Usagi, I seriously didn't mean to be this late! I was driving down to meet you when I saw an old lady walking home with heavy bags of grocery and I decided to be nice and give her a ride. Then my car had a just stopped working, and a dog chased me down the street, because I went to his house to ask for the phone. Then I got Heero to come and give me a ride......" Duo rambled on and on, while Usagi look at him with amazement. Never had she found anyone that could talk so fast and so much, other than Minako and herself of course.  
  
"Duo....DUO!" Usagi shouted to stop Duo's consistent and unbelievable excuses.  
  
"Huh? What?" Duo asked, finally stopping his rambling.  
  
"Duo, you do know that you made me wait for you for half an hour right?" Usagi asked in a dangerously scary tone. "Do you also know that while I was waiting for you, I was hit on by 5 guys, 3 of them 20 years older than me and I've been checked out by whole bunch of old guys?"  
  
Duo gulped, he isn't sure how he's going to get out of this one. Although he had only known Usagi for a week, he could tell that a mad Usagi isn't someone to mess with. Wufei is the perfect example.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Duo said, meekly.  
  
Usagi glared harder at him.  
  
"I'm sorry that I fell asleep and made you wait for half an hour," Duo tried again, giving Usagi his best puppy face. "But Heero did give me a rid here, actually he is still outside. I told him to be ready to drive me to safety if I come running out, and have you chasing me with a knife."  
  
(Shit, I DID NOT mean to say that!) Duo thought, (Oh man, now I'm in for it.)  
  
Surprisingly, Usagi didn't get mad, instead her glare disappeared, but her red lips formed a cruel smile.  
  
"You know Duo, I think I have the perfect punishment for you." Usagi said. "You AND Heero is going to take me to the amusement park, and YOU have to pay for my way in."  
  
Duo let out the breath he had been holding. A whole day with a gorgeous babe in an amusement park, what kind of punishment is that?  
  
(Uh....Wait a second, did she say "AND Heero?" Now that would be a problem.)  
  
"Uh....Usagi how about that I'll pay for everything you want tonight if we exclude Heero from our plans?" Duo tried.  
  
"Nope, very tempting, but Heero is coming." Usagi stated stubbornly.  
  
Duo sighed, he had no clue why he'd even bother with doing what Usagi wants him too. If it was any other girl, Duo would just say "no" and leave.  
  
"Alright, I'll see what I can do," Duo said, sounding defeated. Walking out the door, Duo went over to Heero, who was surprisingly still there.  
  
"Hey Heero." Duo said, while opening the car door.  
  
Heero merely glanced at him, his eyes asking the question, "What?"  
  
"How about I make you a deal? If you do one thing for me, I'll give you back the tape and all the copies that I made." Duo proposed, knowing that he was giving up a lot of the control he had over his friend.  
  
"What do you want?" Heero inquired.  
  
"Just you spending one day with Usagi and me at the amusement park," Duo answered.  
  
Heero thought it over, (It's not that bad, and I would get the tape back...) "Fine, but only one day and you can't tell anyone AND you HAVE to give me ALL of your copies."  
  
"Deal!" Duo said cheerfully. "Alright, I'll be right back." Duo went back to the cafe to get Usagi.  
  
"Hey Usagi, come on lets go!" Duo said, pulling Usagi up from the chair by her arm while putting a 5 dollars bill on the table.  
  
************************  
  
Usagi screamed as she felt the cold water hit her body, and felt a bit of sadness as the ride came to an end. Usagi smiled brightly as she got off the cart of "Niagara Falls," with her two companions. Usagi stared at the two, noticing how their clothing clings to their body, showing off their defined muscles. Usagi looked at Heero and noticed his dark brown hair damp and framing his face. His beautiful blue eyes glaring to mask his happiness and his dark green muscles shirt showing off his lean muscles. (Wow, he's hot.) Usagi's gaze left Heero's body and moved over to Duo and again was amazed at the developed muscles that the boys obtained. Usagi looked at his face and for the first time realized how cute Duo actually was, especially when his hair's wet. Usagi glared hard at Duo when she realized that Duo was not looking at HER, but at a specific body part.  
  
"Heads up!" Usagi shouted, a little annoyed.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry!" Duo apologized, but Usagi caught his eye sight lingering at her boobs again.  
  
Usagi was about to yell at Duo, but Heero pulled off his wet muscle shirt and handed it over to her. Usagi stared at him perplexed, but she slowly remember what she was wearing today. A simple white blouse. Blushing deeply, and becoming aware of the males attention toward her, she quickly took the shirt and pulled it over her pretty much see through blouse.  
  
"Aw, Heero why did you have to give her that? You ruin all the fun," Duo whined, but gulped as he saw the death glare that Usagi was giving him. Hell, it even matches Heero's.  
  
"Duo, you're such a pervert. Just like your blonde friend," Usagi accused.  
  
"Quatre? He's not a pervert," Duo said. Glare. "Ok fine, he might've accidentally touched you, but it really was just an accident. There was water on the floor."  
  
Usagi looked at Duo, trying to determine if he was lying or not.  
  
"It doesn't really matter I guess, as long as he doesn't try do anything to me again. Come on, lets go to the roller coaster!" Usagi yelled, as she dragged the guys through the crowd.  
  
After waiting in line for 10 minutes, the trio got onto the ride. Usagi filed onto the ride behind Heero and Duo followed behind her.  
  
"Heero, you don't talk too much do you?" Usagi asked, when she realized that Heero had not spoken once during the whole time they've been together.  
  
"Hn," Heero replied.  
  
"Sometimes I'm like that too, when I just don't want to talk. Grunting is a pretty good way to get people to leave you alone, but I could never be alone for long. I guess I'm a people person. I hate the loniness," Usagi said. She had no idea why she just told him of her worse fear, but Heero seem like the person that would understand.  
  
"I love this ride!" Usagi said, enthusiastically to Duo.  
  
Duo smiled brightly at her and when the ride began, he could see Usagi clenching the bar tightly.  
  
Heero looked at the blonde girl beside him and for some odd reason feel himself beginning to enjoy her company. In a way, she is almost like all 5 of the pilots' personality combined. Her consistent chattering, short temperament and her understanding and caring. He could even see himself in her, his own independence and isolation is also reflected in her eyes. Even though Heero would call the other pilots his friends, he would never let them get too close to him. He could tell that Usagi protect herself like that also.  
  
"So guys, where to now?" Usagi asked cheerfully.  
  
"Want to go to the haunted house?" Duo suggested.  
  
"Sure!" Usagi agreed immediately.  
  
"No" Heero said.  
  
Duo and Usagi looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Why not?" Duo asked?  
  
"Hn." Heero grunted, he would never tell anyone of his fear of haunted houses. As stupid as it may seem, the perfect soldier that wasn't afraid of death is scared of ghosts and vampires jumping out at him.  
  
"Aww, please Heero! Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Usagi begged and son Duo joined in the begging.  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No"  
  
"Come on, it's fun!"  
  
"No, just go inside without me," Heero said, his voice a little louder than usual.  
  
Duo and Usagi looked at each other, they both wanted to go, but they don't want to Heero either.  
  
"Alright, but you HAVE to be here when we come out!" Usagi ordered. "Let's go!"  
  
"Usagi, slow down!" Duo yelled, when Usagi grabbed his hand and was dragging him through the crowd.  
  
"No because if we get there sooner, Heero won't have to wait as long for us." Usagi replied, dodging a herd of children.  
  
Duo winced, (Heero again?) "Usagi, do you like Heero or something?" Duo said, trying to sound casual.  
  
Usagi gave Duo a weird look, but she didn't reply till they were in line.  
  
"Why do you ask that?" Usagi inquired.  
  
"No reason really,: just a weird feeling I have," Duo said.  
  
"I like him as a friend," Usagi answered and was wondering why Duo had such a big grin on his face all of a sudden.  
  
"That's cool," Duo said. "Come on, lets go in!"  
  
Usagi complied and handed her pass to the person and went through the door. Usagi walked closer to Duo as she heard the creepy music and the door slam shut. Inside the haunted house, everything was dark and only a pair of dim red lights led the way through the dark hallway. Usagi jumped a little when she heard a shrill scream right beside her ear, and noticed the speaker was right there. They walked on, barely able to make out the path in the dim lighting.  
  
"Ah!" Usagi screamed when she felt a pair of hands grabbing at her and blocking her path. Usagi looked at her attacker and she screamed again when she saw a girl with blood smeared over her white dress and her face twisted in a gruesome manner.  
  
"DUO!" Usagi cried, after her initial shock, and noticed her friend on the floor laughing at her. "It isn't funny!"  
  
"I'm sorry Usagi, but the look on your face was priceless!" Duo said getting up from the floor and offering Usagi an apologetic smile. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," Duo said, as he wrapped his arm around Usagi's slim waist, pulling her closer to him.  
  
Usagi smiled, her anger disappearing. Together they walked through the haunted house, with Usagi screaming every time a something take her by surprise. Duo held onto Usagi, occasionally screaming with her, even though he had already seen the hiding spots of the \ actors and actresses.  
  
"Man, I don't think I've heard anyone scream so loud before," Duo commented, when the two of them were outside again, with Duo's arm still around Usagi's slim party. "I think you broke my ear drum."  
  
Usagi looked at Duo sheepishly, feeling slightly guilty for screaming right into his ears each time she got scared.  
  
"Sorry Duo, I didn't mean to do that." Usagi apologized, just before they reached Heero and Usagi giving Duo a friendly peck on the cheek and untangling herself from Duo's muscular arms.  
  
"Hey Heero!" Usagi shouted.  
  
Heero just nodded at the two of them.  
  
"Heero, could you do me this little favour? Pretty please!" Usagi begged.  
  
"What do you want?" Heero asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well you see, there is this Tweedy stuff animal that I really want and I could never win at the game, and I've heard from Duo that you have great aim, so." Usagi said.  
  
"What game?" Heero and Duo both asked.  
  
"Ring toss," Usagi said happily.  
  
"Fine." Heero said.  
  
"You know Usagi, I have just as good aim as Heero, why didn't you ask me?" Duo whined.  
  
Usagi laughed, "Because I saw you trying to throw a ball at Wufei and it hit Trowa instead the other day."  
  
"Oh." 


	5. ch 5

Hey people, did you guys miss me? For those that like my story be very happy that loves like poison bugged me to update. I wasn't about to until finals were over.  
  
Airlady- thank you for pointing out I made Duo OOC, I didn't realize it till you told me. ^.^" I'll try to keep their characteristics as close to the original as possible, but this is a slightly OOC fic.  
  
Bright Anarchy- not sure if you'll read this since you didn't seem to like my story much, but I read your review, and I looked at my story from an angle that I never saw before. Thanks. But I don't think I was looking for sympathy for Usagi, I was trying to build her personality. I don't want people to assume she's the nice, bighearted airhead, but a more realistic teen that is going through her rebellious phase, trying to find who she really is. As for her exaggerated behaviour, there is a reason why I made her do that. I'm not a dramatic writer that likes to type an extra paragraph just for the heck of it. As for suing her, my story and that's not going to happen. Just wondering are you this critical to all the stories?  
  
Thank you for people that reviewed, like before 5 reviews, and would anyone be nice enough to offer to edit my work? I try to, but I can't seem to catch all my mistakes...  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bye guys! Thanks again Heero!" Usagi shouted, as she carried the stuff animal Heero had won for her into the house.  
  
"Bye Usagi!" Duo yelled from the car, and Heero merely nodded his head.  
  
As Usagi closed the door, she heard the squealing of the tires, signalling that the boys were gone. Usagi quietly went up to her room, not wanting to wake her family up at 1 am. When Usagi went into her bedroom, she dropped her purse on the floor and after changing into her pyjamas, she flopped onto bed, exhausted. Usagi smiled as she hugged Tweedy and snuggling deeper into her covers. Usagi thought back to everything that happened today and felt a warm feeling inside. Today is one of the best days of her life, she hadn't felt so relaxed and happy for a long time. Usagi reached for her locket, opening it up and gingerly touched the picture that's inside. Usagi shut her eyes and held onto her new stuffed animal tightly, her face contorted in grief.  
  
(Don't think about it, it's over, don't think.) Usagi chanted in her head. As Usagi drifted into a restless slumber, Heero's face popped into her mind and she unconsciously relaxed.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Onna, could you keep the moves straight?" Wufei practically yelled, when Usagi forgot how to do the same step for the 3rd time. Class ends in two minutes, but their instructors had wanted them to finish up the dance.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Usagi said sarcastically. "And quit calling me "onna," I do have a name. Usagi or Usa if you prefer it."  
  
"I'll call you by your name when I think you're worthy." Wufei stated simply.  
  
"Wufei, this is the 21st century! Not ancient China!" Usagi said.  
  
"Babe, that's the way Wufei thinks, so don't even try to argue with him." Duo interrupted, overhearing the argument.  
  
"Wufei, you must be the egotistical person I've ever known!" Usagi yelled, frustrated.  
  
"I'll take that as an compliment." Wufei said, smirking when he saw Usagi ready to erupt with anger.  
  
"You know Wufei, someday an "onna" would whip you into shape, and completely change your life," Usagi said.  
  
(That has already happened once, it won't happen again.) "I'll believe you when that day comes." Wufei said.  
  
"Want to make a bet on it? If that happens, you owe me 1 favour and an apology." Usagi said.  
  
"And if you lose?" Wufei asked, beginning to become interested.  
  
"I'll owe you a favour and buy you lunch." Usagi said.  
  
"You're on," Wufei agreed, holding out his hand to shake on it.  
  
Usagi took the hand and shook it, starring straight into Wufei's very intimidating yet beautiful eyes. As Wufei walked away, Duo ran up to Usagi and looked at her, with disbelief in his eyes.  
  
"Usagi, you did know you just challenged Wufei to a bet right? You have a better chance at winning the lottery than winning that bet!" Duo said.  
  
"Don't worry, I never make bets that I can't win," Usagi said.  
  
Duo shakes his head, a part of him was amazed at Usagi's confidence, and the other part was laughing at her stupidity to challenge Wufei.  
  
"If you say so, though you'll find it very hard to win this bet."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll think of something. Now how about we go for ice cream? My treat," Usagi said. (Hm...maybe I should give Rei a call.)  
  
"Sounds good." Duo said, wrapping his arm around Usagi's shoulder. Usagi gave him an annoyed look and shoved his hand off her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Heero! Trowa, Quatre! You guys want some ice cream?" Usagi yelled, at the retreating forms of the 3 guys.  
  
Heero turned around and nodded, answering for all of them.  
  
"Meet at the front door after you've changed!" Usagi shouted as she entered the girl's change room.  
  
(Man, I really need to cut my hair, it's getting split ends.) Usagi thought when she looked into the mirror. After changing into a pair of jeans and a red halter top Usagi suddenly felt nervous. The change room was uncharacteristically empty and she felt as if someone was spying on her.  
  
"Is anyone there?" Usagi yelled. Silence.  
  
Usagi quickly put her other set of clothing into her backpack and left the eerie change room, still feeling a little nervous.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wufei, you are way too narrow minded!" Usagi yelled from across the table. Everyone had went to Crown's Café for ice cream and the whole way there Wufei and Usagi had been constantly arguing with each other.  
  
"I'm just voicing my opinion," Wufei said.  
  
"It's not like they could help it if they are attracted to the same gender." Usagi said.  
  
"No, but it doesn't make what they are doing right." Wufei countered.  
  
Duo looked from one to another, he would've laughed out loud at the two angry faces. Personally, he could care less for what they are debating about; all that matters is that none of the gay guys like him. That could be very scarring.  
  
Trowa stared at the two, thoroughly amused. You don't see the Chinese pilot so worked up that often and when he does, the look on his face is priceless....especially when he is fighting a losing battle. Usagi just have way more points than what Wufei could think of currently. Trowa looked at Usagi, noticing how her cheeks were red from frustration and anger, but her eyes danced with amusement. (Looks like I'm not the only one enjoying this argument.)  
  
"Duo, what do you think of this?" Usagi asked, trying to get an ally.  
  
"Uh..." Duo began." I think that it would hurt."  
  
"Stupid Americans," Wufei grumbled under his breath, while Usagi just look quizzically at him. Usagi thought about it for a second, and her face flushed a little and turned into a look of disgust when she finally understood what Duo meant.  
  
Shaking her head, Usagi looked at Trowa. "What do you think of homosexuals?"  
  
"I have nothing against them, everyone is free to do what they want." He said, in his low voice.  
  
Usagi smiled brightly, "What about you guys?"  
  
"It's their life," Heero said.  
  
"We have no right to judge their actions." Quatre said.  
  
"SEE! Even your friends are against you!" Usagi cried out in triumph.  
  
Wufei grumbled a little and stood up. "I'm going to go," he said and walked out of the Café.  
  
Usagi's brilliant smile faltered, as she stared at his receding form. "Wufei! I'm sorry," she shouted.  
  
"Don't worry about it, he'll forget about it eventually. He's just embarrassed that he an argument to an "onna"," Quatre said.  
  
"Usagi, its ok, Wufei doesn't really mind, but he's been kind of low lately," Duo said, trying to make Usagi feel better.  
  
Usagi gave them a weak smile, before playing with her melted ice cream, with a troubled expression on her face. The waiter came up to the table and gave them their bill.  
  
"What's the time?" Usagi asked the group.  
  
"Almost 5," Trowa responded.  
  
"Oh shit, my mom is going to kill me. I was suppose to go to the super market with her half an hr ago. I'll talk to you guys later!" Usagi said, as she put down 15 dollars for the bill.  
  
"Wait Usagi, I'll give you a lift," Duo offered.  
  
Usagi shot him a grateful smile and accepted to offer. "Bye guys!" She said, as she and Duo exited the Café.  
  
"Wow, this is yours?" Usagi asked in awe, when Duo stopped beside a blue 2002 Kawasaki ZX-12R.  
  
"Sure is, do you have time for a spin or do you have to go straight home?" Duo asked.  
  
Usagi stared at the motorcycle, being very tempted by Duo's offer. After weighing the pros and cons for 5 seconds, Usagi said, "I think I'm in enough trouble as it is, if I'm any later they would skin me alive."  
  
"Ok then, where do you live?" Duo asked, as he handed her a helmet. After Usagi answered him, he cautioned, "Hold on, because I like driving fast."  
  
Wrapping her arms loosely around Duo's waist, Usagi let out a surprised shriek at Duo's speed and involuntarily tightened her grip on him and had her head on his back with her eyes tightly shut. After they kept with a consistent speed, Duo said, "Uh Usagi, I need to breath."  
  
Blushing a little bit, Usagi immediately relaxed her hold and removed her head from his back.  
  
"I'm sorry," Usagi said.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Usagi watched the scenery go by in a blur for a few minutes and rested her head on him again. Somehow this feels right.  
  
Duo smiled when he felt Usagi's head on his back, for some reason he liked having Usagi this close to him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Tsukino Usagi! Where have you been for the past hour!" Usagi's mother yelled, when she finally saw her daughter on a motorcycle outside of the house.  
  
"Get off that motorcycle and who is HE," Usagi's father demanded, glaring at the position that the two teens were in. Usagi had her arm wrapped tightly around Duo's waist and her head was still resting on his back, until her father had started screaming.  
  
Getting off the motorcycle, and returning Duo's extra helmet, Usagi said to her parents, "This is Duo and he is one of my classmates in square dancing, and no he is not my boyfriend."  
  
"Uh..It's nice to meet you," Duo said, losing a bit of his usual cheerfulness.  
  
Noticing Duo's uncomfortably position, Usagi decide to help him out. "Thanks for the ride, I'll phone you tonight."  
  
"Alright, bye," With that Duo left the property of the Tsukino's with a vroom.  
  
"Usagi, how long have you known that guy? How old is he, where does he live?" Usagi's father rambled on as the trio entered the house.  
  
(Some things just never change.) Usagi thought as both of her parents began to lecture her on dating at a young age.  
  
Twenty minutes went by...  
  
"He's NOT my boyfriend!!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Ami, I'm starving, could we go soon? How many books are you trying to find?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Usagi, you're always hungry," Ami said, smiling at her friend. "I just need to find one more book and then I'm done."  
  
Usagi had promised to go to the library with Ami today if she would go shopping with her later on. Usagi looked around the practically empty library. The only people there were Ami, the librarians, a woman and her teenage son, and a blond guy that looks oddly familiar.  
  
"Alright, I'm ready to go," Ami said.  
  
Focusing on her friend, Usagi and Ami made their way to the check out counter.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Hey Jimmy, where are you?" The woman called out to his son in the library.  
  
Hastily closing his magazine and quickly hiding it in the middle of a stack of books on the table, Jimmy replied, "Here."  
  
"There you are, lets go," the mother said.  
  
"Uh ya," Jimmy replied, wondering how he'll get the magazine back without his mother noticing.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Yes, they finally have the book that I want," Quatre mumbled to himself as he picked the book off the shelf and placed it with his stack of books on the table. Picking up his books, he walked over towards the counter and handed the young female librarian his library card. As the librarian began scanning his books, Quatre noticed his shoelace was undone and bent down to retie it and missed the blush that appeared on the librarian's face. For she had come upon a porn magazine and since the library doesn't offer any of these materials, she figured he must've mixed up his copy with the library books. Quickly scanning the rest of the books, she piled it over the magazine and handed the pile back to Quatre.  
  
"Thank you," Quatre said, as he gathered the books.  
  
Usagi and Ami went up the librarian after the blond guy left and Usagi was starring at him, trying to decipher if she knew him or not. As she redirected her attention back to Ami she saw the blond guy dropped something on the ground. Walking up to him she yelled," Wait! You dropped something!"  
  
As Usagi stooped down to retrieve the fallen item, her face showed a look of disgust when she saw the pictures on the cover of the magazine. Straightening up again, she looked at the person that dropped his entertainment.  
  
"Figures," Usagi grumbled softly when her eyes fell upon Quatre's face. "You dropped this," She said, as Ami walked up to her and noticed the article. Quatre looked at the magazine Usagi held and colors crept onto his face. "It's not mine."  
  
"What you do is your business, but be more careful in public." Usagi said coolly, nodding to Ami they both exited the library.  
  
"No! Seriously, it's not mine!" Quatre yelled to them, standing there with the porn in his hand with a very lost expression. Two old ladies walked past him and gave him a look after they saw what he was exposing to everyone.  
  
"Young men these days, they just couldn't keep their hormones in check." One said to the other, who agreed to the statement.  
  
The door of the library opened and a boy rush in. He passed Quatre, thinking he was strange just standing there, but he backed up when he saw something familiar in Quatre's hand.  
  
"Uh mister? Where did you find that magazine?" Jimmy asked.  
  
Quatre looked at the boy, he can't be older than 12. "Somebody put it in with my books."  
  
"Yeah sorry about that, I had to hide it from my mum. Thanks!" Jimmy said, as he grabbed the magazine and ran out of the library.  
  
Quatre stood there for another 5 seconds, wondering why he always makes a fool out of himself in front of the same woman. Sighing, he left the library and hoped his future encounters with Usagi would be better.  
  
~~ Usagi growled, she was not having a good day and walking home with someone only 5 meter behind her following her every step is not making her happy. It started out pretty decent, with the sun shinning and Ami and her going to the library and the joyful run in with Quatre. But Ami had to go to work on because of an emergency leaving Usagi by herself in a restaurant to eat lunch alone. When she walked out of the restaurant, two very ugly hideous guys started hitting on her and one even had the nerve to slap her ass when she began to walk off. Unfortunately for them, Usagi had already been in a grouchy mood and the two guys would have the red handprint on their faces for at least the rest of the day. Later, Usagi ran into Trowa twice. Once when she went to her favourite music store, and yet again at the mall when she went to buy a new lip gloss. When she had walked out the store, the sensors beeped loudly and people had to check her purse and everything and that wasted half an hour of her time. To Usagi, she thinks it took so long only because the male security guard was enjoying starring at her legs and her revealing tank top. She knows that it is her fault for dressing so seductive, but really, does every guy think with their dick? The girls think she's a whore and she would have never lost her virginity so early if she had a choice. Usagi just wished that people would mind their own business and to quit criticizing her, and judging her so fast. Damn the world. To make her day even worse, her $150 hooker boot's heel broke and she had to take off the other 4 inch heel to walk properly. Usagi thank whoever that is up there that the store was only 2 minutes from her house. To top the day off the once sunny sky had gone grey and thunder clouds rolled in, threatening to rain soon. She absolutely hates storms, mostly because it always brings back painful memories of the past. Of the night that she disappeared and the first time that he lost control. When Usagi reached the front of her house, she noticed that he was still behind her. Focusing on her "stalker," Usagi decided it was time for a little confrontation. Marching back to where he was, Usagi spat out, "all right there mister, quit following me!"  
  
"I'm not following you," Trowa replied.  
  
"Yes, that is why I keep seeing you everywhere, morning jog, shopping, lunch, right now!" Usagi practically shouted.  
  
"My friend lives around here and I didn't know you live in this area. I go for morning jogs too, so when I slept over one time I jogged around the block. As for seeing you at the mall, I had to buy some necessities, lunch, I'm a regular at the restaurant." Trowa explained, with a hint of anger in his voice. He can't believe he's being accused of stalking, if he wanted to stalk someone, they won't even know he's spying on them.  
  
Usagi stared at Trowa, uncertain if he's lying or not. It might truly be coincidences that they see each other so often and he doesn't seem like the type to lie about someone so trivial.  
  
(He had explained everything....) Usagi mused.  
  
Trowa looked Usagi straight in the eyes, he could see her dilemma. Is he deceiving her or not? Not waiting to see Usagi's conclusion, Trowa began to walk away leaving the blonde to ponder on her driveway.  
  
~~~~~  
  
That's 9 pages for you loves like poison. 


End file.
